


A Midnight Rendezvous | Halewdom Stories

by kurolum



Series: Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Wet Dream, technically not incest :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurolum/pseuds/kurolum
Summary: Afterword:Oof, this was supposed to be just a quick piece on the impressions I had of Sheila, but it turned out to be a bit more than I expected. This'll no doubt become inaccurate / irrelevant so I'll probably update it in the future once we know more about Sheila and how she interacts with the gang (or maybe I'll just leave it up as an alt. universe type story). Anyway thanks for sitting through my dramatic exposition dump, there'll be plenty more where that came from once I upload the stuff I'm actually working on now (which for a bit of a preview includes a 3-part series on the Quinbell girls and another emotional short feat. Sazanka among other things). Also this is listed under Halewdom Stories (the series I'm working on) but I haven't exactly established where in that canon it exists so that'll probably be changed in the re-release as well.
Relationships: Euden/Sheila (Dragalia Lost)
Series: Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065836
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Midnight Rendezvous | Halewdom Stories

**The story so far (spoilers for ch. 15 & 17 of the main story):**

With the help of Gatov and Sheila, the party has arrived at the forest of the faeries.

After traveling a ways in and with the sun set, they have decided to set up camp for the night.

Turning in early before the rest of his companions, Euden pulls up the covers of his makeshift bed,

anxious thoughts plaguing him before his eventual fall into a restless slumber.

* * *

"Euden I... I will remain here."

Surroundings hazy, Euden tried to focus on the voice ahead of him. It was one he could not forget; one that tormented him so often, and yet also comforted him. Her shape soon came into view, accompanied by the looming figures of the Agito behind her - Nedrick at their head. He tried to speak, but no words came out. It was all playing out exactly as it had many times before, a blinding white light encircling his body as Zethia began to fade from view.

"Forgive me, Euden."

He screamed her name to no avail as everything around him gave way to a white, empty void. Falling to his knees - eyes squeezed shut - he despaired; the cold, barren wasteland around him without response. For what seemed like an eternity he sat there, unable - or unwilling - to move.

Then there was a voice - a whisper that resonated in his heart.

"Be safe."

Warmth enveloped his body, shielding him from the unforgiving void as he felt a weight lift off him both in mind and body: his clothes and armor slowly dissipating into the air. Despite being bare and defenseless, he felt more free and invulnerable than ever. Eyes still closed, he took a deep breath. Then - bit by bit - life returned to his body as the fatigue and numbness accumulated from sitting motionless also faded away. It was an exhilarating feeling that he let wash over his body. Strangely however, something was tugging at the edges of his consciousness, keeping him grounded in the empty world. Euden opened his eyes, gaze directed down where the sensation was coming from. Flickering into view was a bobbing figure positioned below his waist, long locks of golden hair swaying about. While a cloudy mist obscured the details, there was no denying who it was.

"Z-zethia? What are you..."

As he uttered those words the fog finally cleared, revealing the obscene action. There laid low was the Auspex in all her holy garb, lips plainly locked around Euden's exposed shaft as her head bounced up and down along its length. Uncharacteristically she took it deep into her throat with each blow, creating a sloppy wet sound which was now clearly audible. The suction was powerful and needy, presumably with the intent to drain the cock dry of its contents. Euden could hardly process why or how she was here doing this, when other voices began to speak - shocking his system.

"Your Highness! How could you do something so... so bold?"

"Oh darling, don't forget to leave me a turn..."

"And to think, with your sister no less! Have you no shame?"

More voices he couldn't quite make out also started to gather around the two. Nervously he chanced a look up; all his female companions standing nearby: some watching with excitement, others disgusted or disquieted.

"No wait I can explain! This isn't what you thi-"

He tried to begin, but lost his voice as Zethia's asault on his cock became quicker and more fierce, sucking the very life from him.

_"This isn't good, if she keeps this up I'm going to..."_

Euden didn't want to consider the unavoidable outcome, and yet it built up inside him all the same.

"Augh... no, this isn't right! You aren't her, you're-"

He felt faint. All the energy he had just gained was now gone, drained from him by the blonde harlot who kept sucking nonstop. Head rolling back, he looked up into the blank sky which was slowly fading to black. Then not just the sky, but his entire vision became darker and he embraced it - closing his eyes as he accepted the draw of reality.

"Zethia, I'm sorr-"

○ ○ ○

Euden awoke with a jolt.

He was back in his bed, looking up at the canvas material of the tent above him. As he lay there, the events of his stimulating dream trickled back to him, coloring his cheeks red.

_"Zethia was... and then she... do I really feel that way about...?"_

Eyes adjusting, he now noticed the moonlight that was shining in from behind his head. No time to wallow in shame, he tensed up - adrenaline pumping.

"Wait, did someone enter my... who's there?"

No response.

Reaching over towards the blade resting besides his bed, he made a motion to turn sideways but was denied, the strained motion knocking his sword to the ground. Something large lay on his legs - pinning them down; it was a heavy sensation, but seemingly not one designed specifically to restrain him. Propping himself up a bit with his arm, he reached for the covers and threw them back to reveal what was underneath.

"You! You're... Sheila?"

As the sheets fluttered down over her head, a stoic, dark-haired woman stared back at the panicked prince with her icy glaze-blue eyes. The ornaments on her ears sparkled in the moonlight, which also illuminated part of her crouched body - the rest shrouded beneath the covers. Then Euden noticed the most crucial detail: there, standing up straight and glistening with saliva was his own cock - a similar glisten lining Sheila's lips. As realization hit him, his cock reflexively twitched - a movement that drew Sheila's curious gaze.

"So this was your doing? How long exactly have you been sucking my... my..."

Euden faltered, at a loss for words and not sure he even wanted to know the answer to that question. The girl was looking back at him again, and he noticed a hint of surprise in her usually emotionless face.

_"Seems like I startled her when I woke up... but that still doesn't explain why she's here, or what she's doing with my..."_

It twitched again, recapturing Sheila's attention. Wordlessly she lowered her head, opening her mouth wide - tongue poised and ready.

"No wait, stop! You... why are you doing this?"

This time she looked up at him a bit dejectedly. He wasn't quite sure how to communicate with her just yet - they had only met a day ago - but somehow within her slight changes in expression she conveyed a wide range of feelings.

"Are you trying to make me feel better? About everything... or just..."

She smiled slightly - but in a warm and genuine way - then nodded, looking back down at the steadily drooping member.

Euden sighed, the tension alleviated.

While still unsure of how to reciprocate Sheila's feelings, he knew he didn't want to disappoint her as she would surely be a reliable ally in the near future. Taking his lax attitude as consent, Sheila quickly went down to kiss the very tip of the prince's cock.

The act sent a shiver down his spine and, before he could protest, she had already begun passionately licking the engorged bulb. Moving lower, she ran her tongue around the glans, then down his entire length, lapping up the spit and precum left from earlier. Now once again fully erect, Sheila took it in her mouth proper, swallowing it all the way until her lips kissed the root. Inside, the head of his cock rubbed against the roof of her mouth as her tongue stimulated its girth - particularly the midsection.

With great restraint, Euden held in his voice as Sheila pulled back halfway and again let her tongue embrace the glans - this time inside the warmth of her mouth. It was clear she had excellent technique, but whether it was instinctual or due to experience Euden dared not ask. Beginning motions similar to the dream-Zethia, Sheila bobbed up and down, her bangs obscuring her eyes and her ear adornments jumping in all sorts of directions. Momentum building, the suction became stronger - less attention given to certain areas in favor of quickly and strongly stimulating the entire shaft.

"Sheila wait, not so fas-" Euden groaned, only for his assailant to do the opposite.

Wet slurping noises grew louder as she swallowed his cock whole with every repetition; sometimes instead there was a low popping sound as she let him free, only to keep up the assault with her swirling tongue. Whenever she leaned over particularly low, her breasts pressed against his groin adding an unexpected extra stimulus. While he could no longer see her expression, she was no doubt focused intensely on making him feel so good that all his troubles faded away - and it was working. Euden's mind was empty of strife, now fully immersed in the pleasurable suction. He was however aware of his own oncoming release that would end the act of intimacy in a mere moment. Despite his experience, there was no way his cock could endure, considering just how long it had already been sucked for while he slept. Now all his pent-up frustrations had no where to go except deep down Sheila's throat - and she had no intention of stopping until Euden had released everything.

Clutching the edges of the sheets, the prince tried to form words amidst the pleasurable assault.

"Urgh, Sheila I'm... I'm close."

And yet there was nothing to be said as she seemed well aware of this fact. With finality, she began sucking with all her strength in an unbearable way that threatened to drain his testes dry of semen. He was at his limit, and she did not relent until the first shots of cum began to spurt into her waiting mouth. In the heat of his orgasm, Euden pulled hard on the covers, forcing Sheila's head down further on his ejaculating length - far deeper than she had gone with her blowjob. Her eyes widened, but still she made not a single noise as Euden's cock filled her throat with his thick, heavy load.

And there she laid patiently, his shaft deeply wedged in her oral orifice, allowing it to finish cramming her mouth to the brim with its contents. Then, slowly, she rolled her head back - keeping a strong suction the whole way as she finally let the imprisoned cock free. Breathing heavily, Euden looked up at the woman - positively radiant in his afterglow, even with her mouth full of such an impure substance. With a bit of a strained look and an audible gulp, Sheila swallowed all that was left. It was an act that if done by any other woman might be one of simple lust, but with Sheila's telling smile it was assuredly her duty: one she accepted gratefully. Before Euden could make any remarks, she lowered her head again to lick all the crevasses of the shrinking shaft - cleaning off the remaining sin and claiming it for her own before leaning back, satisfied.

Euden felt a twinge of disappointment that she wasn't going in for a second round, but felt comforted all the same by the loving gesture. Still, he had to know: was this just a one time deal?

"Sheila I... do you think that... well, if maybe I could indulge in thi-"

She reached over to put a finger on his mouth, nodding slowly with her trademark slight, yet beaming smile. Moving back off of his body, she made to leave the bed. Admiring her moonlit body one last time, Euden also grinned, letting himself relax - laying back and pulling up the covers.

"Thank you... for reminding me that everyone, despite all my failures, still cares," Euden whispered, almost inaudibly. "Oh and that... Zethia's blessing of safety is always with me."

As expected there was no reply, but both of them knew that the message was received. Letting the flap of the tent close, Sheila left Euden to a fulfilled, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword:  
> Oof, this was supposed to be just a quick piece on the impressions I had of Sheila, but it turned out to be a bit more than I expected. This'll no doubt become inaccurate / irrelevant so I'll probably update it in the future once we know more about Sheila and how she interacts with the gang (or maybe I'll just leave it up as an alt. universe type story). Anyway thanks for sitting through my dramatic exposition dump, there'll be plenty more where that came from once I upload the stuff I'm actually working on now (which for a bit of a preview includes a 3-part series on the Quinbell girls and another emotional short feat. Sazanka among other things). Also this is listed under Halewdom Stories (the series I'm working on) but I haven't exactly established where in that canon it exists so that'll probably be changed in the re-release as well.


End file.
